The present disclosure relates generally to four-wheel drive motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a transfer case equipped with a dual spiral bevel gear arrangement.
In view of increased demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, many different power transfer systems are currently being incorporated into vehicular drivetrain applications for transferring drive torque to all four wheels. In some vehicles, a transfer case is interconnected between primary and secondary drivelines. The transfer case may be equipped with a dog-type mode clutch that can be selectively engaged for rigidly coupling the secondary driveline to the primary driveline to establish a part-time, four-wheel drive mode. When the mode clutch is disengaged, all drive torque is delivered to the primary driveline for establishing a two-wheel drive mode.
Many existing transfer cases are equipped with a rear output shaft extending parallel to a front output shaft. A first sprocket may be coupled to the rear output shaft while a second sprocket is coupled to the front output shaft. A chain drivingly interconnects the first and second sprockets to transfer power between the front and rear output shafts. While the sprocket and chain arrangements have functioned generally satisfactorily in the past, it may be desirable to provide an alternate power transfer mechanism that may be stronger, lighter and smaller than existing designs.